From There to Here
by LizBethy
Summary: Before they beat Ultimecia, before they were SeeDs, before the Scars, and even before Zell’s tattoo… Ever wonder what the orphanage gang was like?


Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVIII cast, Squaresoft does! And if they're looking to sell, I got a two dollar bill and four Sailor Moon mangas!  
  
Rating: PG-13. For hints of Yaoi (we don't want to corrupt the young'uns) and mild language.  
  
Summary: Before they beat Ultimecia, before they were SeeDs, before the Scars, and even before Zell's tattoo. Ever wonder what the orphanage gang was like? The last steps to pushing Squall into his Lone Wolf mode? Why Zell has a "tribal" tattoo? When Irvine got his infamous hat? Well, step right up as the pondered in answered.  
  
Based on a quote from Insomniac:  
  
"Irvine rolled his eyes, wondering why Zell had felt the need to add the fact that they [Squall and Zell] had shared a room as cadets to emphasize the 'best friends for years' line. He could almost see a younger version of Squall beating his head against the wall as a pre-tattoo, yet just as hyperactive, Zell ran circles around the room; he'd missed out on a lot over in Galbadia."  
  
Insomniac, by Ashi  
  
(Ya'll go read it! Now! Or else! *growls menacingly*)  
  
WARNING: hints of Yaoi, from the beloved Commander  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
From There to Here  
  
  
  
~Junior Classmen~  
  
  
  
I sighed and shut my eyes in annoyance. In a few years I will need loads of therapy if this keeps up. I cracked an eye open again to see if HE was still there. He was. Bouncing around the room like he had just pasted the written test, but he hadn't. He was like this every day. Every single damn day of the year. 24/7. Try being roommates with the thing that wouldn't shut up.  
  
Or sit.  
  
Or do anything quietly.  
  
Zell Dincht is still going strong. He's like that damn Energizer bunny with wild, spiky blonde hair, crazy blue eyes, and fangs. Yes, Zell has two small fangs that show when he smiles, or talks, or does anything for that matter. I'm hoping he's really a werewolf and he'll go find his pack soon, but so far no luck.  
  
"Dude! There's this crazy rumor that Quistis will make SeeD by the time she's fifteen. Fifteen! Isn't that crazy? That would be next year! Nida told me that and I told him it is impossible, nobody makes SeeD by the time they're fifteen. Seventeen? Yes. Sixteen? Occasionally. Wanna get a hotdog? Look at this, I got this chocolate bar from Xu, she said if I shut up and got the hell out of her face I would get chocolate. Isn't she nice? She's a bit bossy, acting like she's all high and mighty just 'cause she's older than me. Well, I'll show her, I'm going to grow up and be a Hero just like my Granddad! Just you watch! Hey, did you see Seifer today? He bought a gray trench coat, and it's waaay to big on him! He said something about growing into it. Of course all the girls were tellin' him how sexy it is and were falling all over him. Just 'cause he's fourteen and already has a deep voice and is about a foot and a half taller than everyone else. He also called me Chicken Wuss! He's starting to do that a lot! And I was like, Dude, Seifer, you are sooo mean, don't you think he's mean? I know you two are always fightin' and all."  
  
I tried to bury myself in my text book on the anatomy and mating habits of a Grat, but to no success. My Griever pendant fell out of my shirt and hit the book as I attempted my burying. I've always admired Griever, the strongest GF ever! One day, I'll find him. I practically worship the Lion! He's engraved on my Gunblade, and there's a chain of him hanging from the hilt too.  
  
But, unfortunately, Zell is still dancing around my desk rattling off about Hyne knows what and I can feel a giant migraine coming on. I rubbed my temples and brushed a strand of brown hair out of my eye. My damn hair will never cooperate and stay brushed back.  
  
".So I am thinkin' about getting' a tattoo. I was thinkin', hey, I'll get Ifrit on my back, and then I was like, no, and so I was thinking the seal of Balamb Garden, but then I was like, nah, so now I'm thinking of these really cool tribal markings on my face, like the ones in that movie we watched the other day, or maybe a hotdog! But then one day I might try to eat myself-hey! Where ya goin' Squall?"  
  
I tried to escape by setting my book down and lunging for the door where I would precede to run like hell to the library or training center. I was in the middle of my lunge and had the door open when Zell picked up on my plan. I stopped and sighed. ".Whatever."  
  
"Hey, you aren't tryin' to ditch me, are ya? 'Cause last time you did that we were in the training center and I was attacked by a bug bite and got poison and a rash that didn't go away for three weeks! And Dr. K said it was allll because I didn't put some lame ointment on it everyday. Dude! Do you remember when it turned that awful shade of puke green and you had to but the ointment on me and then you spilled it all over the floor 'cause you were getting nauseous just lookin' at it? That was hilarious!"  
  
Why me? Why did I get stuck with Zell the idiot who needs to suffer and death involving being flushed down the toilet? I'll pass that idea along to Seifer. I banged my head against the doorframe and sighed. There is no escaping Zell, the thing that won't shut up.  
  
"Careful Squally, don't want to ruin that pretty lil' face of yours." A voice sneered from the hallway.  
  
Hyne, this day just gets worse and worse. I looked up to see Seifer Almasy, leering down at me as usual. His green eyes sparkled with life and his blonde hair was gelled back out of his face. I have to admit, he's hot, but his definition of fun is driving me crazy. "Get lost." I replied coldly. People drive me mad, always wanting to be around you or bug you or something like that. I don't think I'll ever have friends. Ever. I'll save money around Christmas time, that's for sure. Actually, I'm thinking of becoming a hermit. I read about this great little town about five hundred kilometers south of Deling City called Winhill, it sounds perfect for me.  
  
"Ouch! Now I'm wounded." Siefer grabbed his chest and mocked a dramatic death in the hallway. I rolled my eyes and Zell bounced past me into the hallway.  
  
"Go away Seifer, you're bugging Squall!" Zell hopped from one foot to the other, and formed a fist with his right hand. Even though Zell is annoying as a bug bite, he is an exceptional martial artist and boxer.  
  
"What'cha gonna do about it, Chicken Wuss?" Seifer taunted.  
  
Zell's face turned a dark shade of red. "Don't. Call. Me. That. You, you meanie!" Zell bounced on each foot faster now and shook with fury.  
  
"Swatting flies?" Seifer calked his head to the side.  
  
I took this as my chance to escape. The two were so busy with each other they didn't notice me run down the hallway like the Omega Weapon was chasing me. I sighed a relief when I exited the dormitories and slowed to a walk. Finally some peace and quiet.  
  
"Squall!"  
  
I spoke too soon.  
  
I turned around to see Quistis jogging towards waving her arm. "Yes?" I asked and leaned on one foot and placed a hand of my hip. It was a look of pure annoyance but she didn't take the hint, as usual. Quistis will definitely grow up to be a looker. At fourteen she already had some of the seasoned SeeDs drooling over her. She has shoulder length blonde hair that is pulled into a pony tail and large blue eyes. She already had a womanish figure that was only ruined by the fact she always holds herself nervously, has bad posture, and chewed on her fingernails.  
  
She blushed a deep scarlet and looked down at her toes. "Well, I know last week was your birthday and I wanted to wish you birthday. You're thirteen now." She smiled up at me shyly.  
  
"How did you know about my birthday?" I asked harshly. I worked long and hard to make sure no one ever found out. The only person that needs to know is me, so nobody can try to give me a stupid party where I'd have to smile and wave and be nice to people that weren't worth my time and just came for the free food.  
  
Quistis blushed even more, if possible. "Well I, I looked it up on the computer system in your school profile." She dug her toe unsuccessfully into the carpeted hallway and looked at me bashfully.  
  
I glared at a nearby fountain. Note to self: do some hacking and erase my profile on the school net. I turned to leave and head to the library to begin a hacking career.  
  
"Wait! Squall! I, uh, well." Quistis stuttered and wrung her hands nervously.  
  
I sighed and turned back to the blonde. ".Yes?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"Would, would you like to, you know, get dinner with me? In the cafeteria? It's Chocobo fried streak day." She looked at me hopefully with her big blue eyes.  
  
A million thoughts raced through my mind thinking of different ways to escape this moment and bail, but her eyes were just so. lost puppyish that I sighed and was about to say yes. But then I was saved.  
  
by Seifer.  
  
"Attention, one and all!" We turned to see Seifer sauntering out of the dormitories with Zell tailing him, still fuming. I had never been happier to see either or them in my life. I was tempted to kiss Seifer in happiness, but I have a reputation to form as a hermit, or perhaps a lone wolf, yes, that sounds much better. "I have an announcement! Zell was adopted."  
  
"I was not, peabrain!" Zell cried out.  
  
"Yes, you were. Because there is so way your Ma would have kept you when she first saw your ugly face. When your Ma went to adopt, they wouldn't show her a picture of you and they told her they wouldn't take you back, not for all the Gill in the world." Seifer teased.  
  
"Why you! You! You're just jealous 'cause I have a home, and a family. You never even had a foster family!" Zell bit back.  
  
Seifer's eyes narrowed to tiny slits. "I'm gonna kill you!" He cried menacingly, and lunged for poor Zell.  
  
I stepped between them. "Seifer, stop it." I know, I know. I can't stand Zell, but he's my roommate and, unfortunately, he's the closest thing I'll ever have to a family. Yeah, I know it sound pathetic. I need to get a dog or something.  
  
"Look at this, Squally boy is defending Chicken Wuss!" Seifer sneered.  
  
I didn't take the bait, but I didn't back down. I never do and never will. Quistis warns me that it's going to result with me in the infirmary, but that hasn't happened yet. I gave him the most original reply I could think of: ".Whatever."  
  
"Seifer! Squall! Stop this nonsense! Seifer, will you ever grow up?" Qusitis sighed and put her arms between us.  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes and took a step back, and took a quick glance at my chest, noticing my Griever pendant that was untucked from under my shirt. "Nice little pendant you got there of Beaver."  
  
"Griever."  
  
"Whatever." Seifer smirked before walking off. Rajin and Fujin ran up to them and the "ya knows" filtered down the hallway.  
  
"Dude! Squall, thanks! Seifer can be a real jackass. That's it! I'll get tattoo of you! Yeah, it'll be great, don't'cha think Quistis?" Zell bounced back to normal, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Um.I'll stay out of this one." Quistis quickly walked off, leaving me alone with the monster, a.k.a. Zell. I almost called her back, anything was better than being around Zell.  
  
"Ah, C'mon, it would be awesome. Or, better yet, Cid! To remember the headmaster forever! Oh! Squall, what do you think of me getting a tattoo of a sweater vest on the upper part of my body? Wouldn't that be a riot?"  
  
Yep, I'm definitely liking this hermit-lone wolf-idea. But why couldn't I have been sent to Galbadia Garden?  
  
~~~  
  
Far to the East, In Galbadia Garden.  
  
A tall and lanky auburn haired boy pressed his nose against a shop window, in Deling City. It was perfect. Soft Chocobo leather molded into the most perfect item in the whole world. A hat. But not just ANY hat, a cowboy hat. Irvine Kinneas, an upcoming sharp shooter, drooled all over the glass. With that hat, he could start his life long dream of becoming a ladies man, the biggest flirt on this continent. Gender be damned, with that hat, he'd win girls and guys hearts, and have the best sex in the whole world. Yes, this little cowboy has big dreams.  
  
He marched into the shop and placed three thousand gill down on the counter. "I want that hat." He said proudly, pointing to the hat in the window.  
  
"Kid, it's only five hundred gill-"  
  
"Don't give me excuses Mister, I want that hat and I want it now!" Irvine demanded, and emphasized his point by banging a fist on the counter.  
  
The shopkeeper held his hands up in defense. "Fine, fine, just don't get your panties in a bunch." He sighed.  
  
"I don't wear underwear, sexy men don't need underwear." Irvine winked.  
  
The shopkeeper stopped in his tracks, with the hat in his hands. "How old are you? Thirteen?"  
  
"Don't you work your fancy mind control on me! I just want that hat!" Irvine grabbed the hat and plopped it on his head. He quickly looked around the shop. "And I want those chaps!" He threw down two thousand gill down, topping off the three thousand already there.  
  
"Kid, those are only 9.95 gill-"  
  
"I don't care if they're ten million gill! Get me those chaps!"  
  
"Oh Hyne." The shopkeeper sighed.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
~Cadets~  
  
  
  
Three Years Later.  
  
I rolled by eyes in annoyance and leaned back in my chair to stare at the standard white ceiling, anything was better than looking at Zell. Even after all these years, I still want to throw him off the second floor balcony. Tempting, eh? I looked up at Zell, a.k.a. the thing that still won't shut up, and rolled my eyes. He finally got his damn tattoo. He decided on the tribal tattoo design, thank Hyne he didn't go for that sweater vest idea, then I really would throw him off the balcony, for fashion injustice.  
  
I still think I need therapy and in my potential madness, have started to lean towards the Gothic fashion. Yes, Squall-officially known as the Lone Wolf-has discovered leather pants and tight, black shirts. While Zell- still like the Energizer Bunny-has fallen to the skater fashion, which really looks odd with his "tribal" tattoo.  
  
".And I was like! OW! Dude, it hurt but it was so worth it! Now all the girls will totally fall all over me! Not Seifer, Me! I've got this wicked tattoo and all he has is that lame gray trench coat. Yep, I'm definitely hott now! I still can't believe Quistis made SeeD two years ago. I knew it all along, while Nida didn't believe she could. He's such a pessimist! Look! Xu gave me another chocolate bar! But she said next time I bug her, she'll throw me in the T-Rexuar feedin' pin! Do you think she'd actually hurt little, ol' me?."  
  
You guessed it, Zell is bouncing around my desk while I, as usual, am trying to study for my Magic Defense class. I felt for my Griever Pendant, and rubbed it absentmindedly as I planned for a way to ditch the Spiky Haired Tattoo boy. I'm getting pretty good at it.  
  
Zell threw himself on to my bed. ".Isn't it crazy? Next year Quistis is gonna be our instructor! Ha! I remember when she was just this beautiful cadet, like us. And, DUDE! Did you hear that Seifer failed his SeeD field Exam? If he doesn't pass the make-up, that means he'll be in our class next year! That would be, like, horrible! I heard that from Xu, she said Seifer has problems following orders. Seifer? Following orders? Those don't belong in the same sentence! Squall, you aren't trying to ditch me again, are ya?"  
  
Zell looked up just in time to see me throw myself on the floor and start to worm my way towards the door. I sighed mentally and stood up, I made it to the door, as usual. I opened it and turned around to look at Zell. Now he is messing with my Playstation, probably trying to steal my Tomb Raider: Chronicles game. Zell has a thing for big-chest women. Hyne knows why. I tend to lean towards the tall, muscle bound, male type myself.  
  
I banged my head softly against the door panel. I'm surprised the design isn't already imprinted on my forehead permanently.  
  
"Leonheart! You gotta stop this! One day you'll end up in a concussion and then who will I bug? Chicken Wuss?" Seifer called as he saw my antics. I'm starting to think he hangs out next to my door just to bug me. Not that I mind, he's tall, very muscle bound (but somehow still slim), and very male, if you catch my drift.  
  
"What did you call me?" Zell leaped away from my stack of games and ran into the hallway to start an argument-which he'll lose-with Seifer.  
  
I walked away slowly towards the dormitory exit with my gunblade slung over me shoulder. When those two start to bicker, they wouldn't notice Bahamut screwing Shiva. Ew, bad mental image. I shook my head lightly in disgust, causing my brown hair to fall into my eyes, as usual.  
  
"Having another inner monologue, Squall?"  
  
I looked up to see my other stalker, Quistis, or Instructor Trepe. Lately she's become quite the mind reader and even finishes my sentences. A habit that is earning her a position alongside Zell in my head. As soon as I have enough money to retire from SeeD, Winhill here I come. She has gotten over her bad posture, nail chewing habits, and now her hair is long enough that she wears it in a bun, and she wears reading glasses.  
  
".Whatev-"  
  
"Whatever." Quistis interrupted me. She smiled and let a small giggle out.  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned my back to her. I do need to get new dialogue. I'm thinking 'Get out of my face before I implant my gunblade in your skull', but that might be too many words for me, after all, I'm the Lone Wolf, not Seifer. Or maybe I'll get rid of the whole dialogue thing and just reply with '.'. Sounds good!  
  
"Well, Squall, I just wanted to let you know that even when I become your Instructor, you can still talk to me. We can still be friends." She smiled shyly up at me.  
  
Friends? We were, or are, friends? I don't have friends! Where have I been? ".What- never mind." I sighed. Yes, I am in need of new dialogue.  
  
"I was looking over your school profile when I noticed something important. You don't have one." Quistis smiled mischievously at me.  
  
I gave a small smirk. "Yes, that's right Quistis, I have begun an illustrious career of hacking. First, my school profile, then, the world." I answered sarcastically.  
  
Her jaw hit the ground. Literally, I've never seen anyone's mouth get so wide in amazement. See, this is a perfect reason while my dialogue with people stays to a minimal, "Go away" and "Whatever". Every time I say a sentence, they look at me like I've gone crazy! That's it! As soon as I graduate, I'm moving to Winhill.  
  
"Squall. you just-"  
  
"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and walked away, leaving Quistis, still gaping, in the middle of the main hallway.  
  
A few minutes later I ran into Rajin and Fujin, Seifer's Posse and two of the three members of the Disciplinary Committee, the third being Seifer. For a Lone Wolf, a lot of people talk to me. I guess I'll have to work on being a threatening Lone Wolf.  
  
"Squall! Have you seen Seifer, ya know? 'Cause when he's not with us, he's fighting with you, ya know?" Rajin, a very thick headed and walking muscle, asked me.  
  
"Go away." I sighed. Yes, I've gone back to my normal phrases.  
  
"RAGE. WHERE SEIFER? NOW." Fujin, with her eye patch, gray hair and one red eye is a force to be reckoned with, demanded.  
  
"Fighting with Zell." I replied, motioning behind me towards the dormitories, where Quistis is probably still in shock.  
  
"Thanks man, ya know?" Rajin patted me on that back, nearly sending me into one of the fountains that are in the middle of Balamb Garden.  
  
".Whatever." I replied.  
  
I watched them go and then headed off to the training center. I'm thinking of setting up a cot in there. Grats and T-Rexuars make better roommates then Zell.  
  
~~~  
  
Far North, In Trabia Garden.  
  
"BOOYA! I did it! I made it!" A brown haired girl that could be mistaken for the human form of caffeine, commonly known as Selphie, bounced.  
  
"Made what?" Her blonde roommate looked up, annoyed. She was the only one in this whole Garden that didn't worship Selphie, and she was, ironically, her roommate.  
  
"My transfer! In six months, I will be the newest student at Balamb Garden!" She squealed.  
  
Her roommate jumped up, her magazine falling to the floor forgotten, "That's the greatest thing I've heard in my whole life! I'll help you pack!" She cried happily.  
  
"But I don't leave for six more months." Selphie reminded.  
  
"No harm in being ready!" The blonde cried, hauling a suitcase out of the closet.  
  
~~~  
  
The End  
  
Author's notes: *squeals* I hope you all liked my first FFVIII story! I enjoyed writing it! Short and sweet!  
  
This story was all made possible by the wonderful writing of Ashi, and her great story Insomniac, and after you all review this story, you should all go read it! Unless you don't like yaoi. then avoid it and just review mine! *ushers readers to the review button* hurry now! 


End file.
